The present invention relates to launch mechanisms for launching a store from a moving vehicle, and more particularly, to mechanisms for the high speed launching of bombs, missiles, rockets, or the like from a military aircraft.
Launch mechanisms currently used often release the store within six inches of the body of the aircraft. In such mechanisms, the store is held in place by hooks connected to a lug secured to the store and launching is performed by release of the hooks so that the store is dropped.
As the speed and performance of aircraft are improved, the prior launch devices become inadequate. At very high speed, the store might actually contact the underside of the aircraft during launch thereby causing damage. It is important that separation of the store from the aircraft be clean and for such clean separation it is necessary that the store be displaced at increased distances from the aircraft and released in a manner during launch under adverse combat conditions, i.e. during high G manuevers and at high speeds. However, in order to not effect the high speed performance of the newer aircraft, it is necessary that the store be carried in a manner having reduced drag. This requires that the store be carried close to the aircraft in a highly controlled manner and displacable from the aircraft while in a turbulent environment with a high degree of control while maintaining the orientation of the store to a high precision for a clear ballistic path of the bomb or the missile.
Accordingly, as performance requirements of aircraft are increased, it becomes increasingly important to launch the store from an aircraft on a true trajectory in a manner assuring safe launch. The launching of a store from an aircraft engaged in combat manuevers at high speeds or during other situations of high wind turbulence requires increased reliability, high precision, and improved stiffness of the launch mechanism in order to adequately control the store. Increased control is important and it is also important that the store be positioned as distant as practicable from the body of the plane and maintained in such position at launch. One way of accomplishing the above requirements is disclosed in U.S. patent application entitled "Constrained Store Ejector", Ser. No. 231,718 filed Feb. 5, 1981, of a common assignee. As disclosed therein, independent pistons push a store away from the body of the plane or vehicle in a straight rectilinear manner. However, such a mechanism occupies valuable space within the body of the aircraft in order to house the piston and displacement assembly.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a release mechanism for the store which is highly reliable. Prior art methods comprise simple hooks which are released upon command. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a release mechanism for the improved launch mechanism providing a greater reliability and control of the store.